Haunted
by moeruhoshi
Summary: The gang heads into the woods behind their school to spend that night in a supposedly haunted temple.


**I have drama homework I should be doing atm but I'm having a lot of fun doing this and listening to ma k-pop playlist**

**This was my Lucy Day submission! which I posted on Lucy day lmao but on my tumblr - moeruhoshi**

* * *

"Should we really be out here?" Levy shivered as they walked through the woods, jumping up at the sound of someone stepping on a twig.

"Calm down, shrimp. It's just a stick," Gajeel snickered and pat the short girl on the back. She swatted at him and pouted, crossing her arms as she sped up and stayed by Erza's side.

"Juvia agrees with Levy-san, Juvia feels like someone is watching us," Juvia shivered and clung to a begrudging Gray, taking cautious looks towards the trees they walked on, afraid that the shadows had eyes.

"Duh, of course someone is. This is a haunted forest." The two girls squealed as crows lept from their settled branches, squawking loudly as they flew off. Natsu roared with laughter as they stood in place, too scared to move on, thankful they were on the part of the path that let the moon in through the leaves.

"Why do we have to be here again? Wasn't it you, Gajeel, and Gray that wanted to check out this freaky place?" Lisanna asked as she too clung to the brave redhead and refused to look at anything but her feet.

"It's a good bonding experience!" Erza grinned as they continued walking. "Camping is always more fun when we're together. And I have to make sure Natsu doesn't light the woods on fire."

"Oi!" Gajeel and Gray snickered as he huffed, marching angrily ahead of the group. "We're not going to be lighting anything anyway. I heard you're allowed to sleep in the temple."

"Eh?! No way! No way in hell am I going in t-t-there!" Levy's face became pale, her hand instantly reaching for the pierced boy's shirt to hold onto.

"It'll be alright, shrimp. Not like ghosts actually exist." He rolled his eyes and pushed her along, hiding his blush as the group slowly approached the old temple, deep in the woods behind their school.

"G-Gray-sama…please don't leave Juvia's side," She gulped and tightened her hold on his arm, the raven-haired teen keeping his eyes off her as he felt her breasts press against him.

"S-Sure, whatever…"

The temple was bigger than they assumed it would be, at least the size of a small home rather than a place of worship. The wood didn't look as rotting as stories described it, nor were there holes in the paper doors, and the entrance still had its rope hanging between the two pillars. It looked well taken care of, not even leaves and old branches scattered the grass.

"Eeeeeeh? What is this? I thought this place was supposed to be haunted? It looks like people totally take care of it!" Natsu whined as he ran around the building, failing to see splintered boards, random fog, or the overgrowing vines he thought he would find.

"Maybe Master Makarov does have attendants keeping it in shape. I'm sure everything you heard was just rumored, Natsu." Erza sighed and ignored his dramatic dismay, leading the group into the temple, sliding the door open with some slight hesitation and anticipation.

They all stepped in, eyes darting around to make sure the outside hadn't tricked them into believing they were safe or led them into a parallel universe.

"This place has rooms? Don't temples usually have one for worshipping?" Gray asked as he stepped into the hallway, dragging Juvia along as he looked into the first room. "This one has the altar."

"Looks like the others are just for sleeping and storage," Gajeel grunted as he shoved back in the brooms about to clatter onto the floor.

"I'd rather sleep in the bedroom than have an alter looking at us," Lisanna said as she scampered to peer into the bedroom, the space way too small to fit the six.

"Don't worry, let's just get to bed, I don't want to overstay our welcome," Erza instructed as she unraveled her sleeping bag.

"Good idea, it's already late," Levy sighed and quickly followed her movements.

It was impossible for any of them to fall asleep peacefully, either too scared or in Natsu's case, too antsy, wanting to play games and eat the snacks he'd brought along. What was the point of a sleepover if everyone went to bed right away? This was the time to be telling scary stories and living their youth to the fullest!

"Yo-"He tried to begin a conversation, expecting Erza to yell at him, but was instead met with the sound of a light pounding originating from outside the room.

"Oh my Mavis, are those footsteps?" Lisanna shrieked and buried herself further into her sack, squealing again as the sound became louder.

"Shouldn't one of you-! G-Go see what that is?!" Levy hissed and kicked at the long-haired one who only grumbled and refused to sacrifice himself.

"Y-Yeah, this is a job for men," The amazon-like woman gulped, her head thickly wrapped and hidden under a second blanket.

"Juvia wouldn't dare let any demons get their hand on Gray-sama!" She vowed, practically in tears as she left her bag to smother Gray with her body, keeping him tight in her arms and unable to move even if he wanted to.

"I'll go!" Natsu happily obliged, jumping at the chance for adventure. "Don't worry, I'll get it, whatever it is!"

"Good luck, Salamander," Gajeel whispered as he closed the door, secretly sure that he'd never see his cousin again after that stupid ass move.

It was coming from the separate bedroom, whatever the sound was. And since they knew that room was empty for sure, he knew it had to be a ghost. A real-life spirit! Finally, he was going to catch one!

"This'll scare them, I'm sure of it! Stupid freaks, who breaks into someone's home anyway? I'll show them!" Natsu heard as he crept outside of the thin door, confused by the light sound of a girl and not the bubbling darkness and murmuring of a ghost or demon that he expected.

Sliding the door open slowly and carefully, he saw the shining outline of a girl in silk, her kimono long and white, held together with a navy and star patterned obi. Not the cartoonish shape, but like the real ones with lines…whatever those were called. And the ghosts hair wasn't in tendrils or stringy and straw-like. She wore a tight bun held together with a pin he'd only ever seen something like when his friends dressed up for festivals and New Years temple greetings. Her skin wasn't pale or falling off either, it looked somewhat healthy, aside from its literal sparkles and wispy appearance. Nor were her eyes hollowed our sockets, they were brown and kind, although presently devious. She was…cute.

"Oi, what are ya doin'?" He asked, finally stepping into the room, quirking a brow as the spirit shrieked, turning to him with frightened eyes. "We're trying to sleep, ya know?"

"In someone else's home?! You didn't even ask if you could come in!" She huffed, getting up from the floor to challenge his nonchalant gaze.

"Oh, sorry about that. Figured ghosts wouldn't mind if we just spent the night," He shrugged as she gasped, hitting him on the chest for being so rude.

"I'm not a ghost! I'm a goddess! And this is my home!" She spat, his eyes wide as he stared at his chest rather than her face.

"Hey, how'd you do that?! I'm totally mortal, but I felt that, how freaky!" He cackled a laugh, unnerving the goddess with his carefree attitude.

"Of course I can hit you! What kind of question is that?" She sputtered, conversation halted as he took her hand in his, pressing his thumbs against her palm and fidgeting with her fingers.

"Oh, guess it's true, ya know, you've got real soft hands for a ghost."

"Goddess!" She squealed and stole her hand back, holding it close to her chest as her cheeks uncharacteristically flamed. "I'm no ghost!"

"So you're the one at school everyone keeps talkin' about? People say this place is haunted cuz the buildings always makin' noises," He asked, and she pouted, still deciding to offer an explanation.

"Isn't it obvious that I would I scare people off? None of you have respect for my home, just walking in here like you and your friends did. It would scare anyone! How am I supposed to sleep knowing there are strangers in the other room!" She huffed, and he suddenly felt bad as her eyes became downcast. "No one should bother a girl like that..."

"You're right, sorry. We really didn't think anyone was here…but promise we'll leave in the morning? I don't wanna piss off my friends, I dragged them all out here after all." He pled, holding his hands together and gave her a deep bow.

"W-Well, I guess it couldn't hurt…but don't touch anything! Or eat, I don't want to clean up the crumbs after you leave," She mumbled, folding her arms as she turned to disappear.

"Wait!" Natsu stopped her with a hand on her elbow, pulling her back to the physical world with an irritable blush on her cheeks. "You haven't told me your name yet."

"It's Lucy…" The goddess said, failing to be swooned by the fantastic grin that spread on the strange boy's lips.

"I'm Natsu! Promise we won't sneak in ever again, but should I bring you something the next time I visit? Goddess' like snacks, right? Offerings I guess, but snacks do, yeah?"

"You're going to come back?" She asked with slightly hopeful eyes as he gleamed.

"Of course! As if I wouldn't come to visit an actual goddess, you seem pretty cool, Luce. So snacks?"

"I'd prefer flowers…starflowers are my favorite, and strawberries too. I should really get going now,"

She disappeared before he could say anything else, the pink haired boy returning to the small group with a smile on his face.

"Oh shit, you're alive? Sure you're not possessed? Gray, get the holy water,"


End file.
